Revenge Season 4: Alternate Episode 12 Clarity
by MothToANewFlame
Summary: Alternate Season 4 where Daniel lives. Follow up to Episode 11 Acceptance: Malcolm Black plots his revenge as Emily and David work together to cover the trail and protect Jack. Victoria continues her war against Emily and Ben's investigation leads to another death in the Hamptons. Meanwhile, Margeaux's suspicions of Daniel's feelings for Emily grow.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 12**

**"Clarity"**

**Chapter 1**

_Emily's Voiceover:_

_Clarity is often defined as the quality of deeper understanding, a clear perception of the realities that lay before us. A diamond's clarity, for example, is not only measured by the blemishes on its surface, but its internal imperfections. Small cracks on the inside can cloud its brilliance under magnification. Over time, if the lack of clarity surfaces, it can reduce its resistance to fracture – rendering it breakable."_

Emily slept soundly in her old room at the beach house, her dreams overlapping with memories, both recent and far reaching back. A faint image drifted through her mind of her as a young child, coming downstairs in the early morning to see her father at the kitchen stove, making her pancakes. She paused at the top of the stairs, and at sight of breakfast, hurried down the rest over to her father, who turned around with a smile. "Morning Sleepyhead! Hungry?" he asked her, as she nodded anxiously in return. She ran to sit over at the table as her puppy, Sammi jumped up and followed just under her feet, circling her legs and jumping up for attention. "Good morning Sammi," she cooed back, leaning down and the image faded abruptly, replaced by another.

She was back in bed, waking up again in the early morning, but beside her was Daniel. "Come on, waking up with you is the best part of my day! If you open those curtains, it'll all be over!" He begged her, nestling his hand in hers. "Alright I'll give you three more seconds," she heard herself say. "One…two…" she moved to draw back the curtains behind them. "Three!" she cried, bathing the room in sunlight—

And then the dream faded and Emily lurched awake abruptly, her sleep broken. She sat upright in bed, noticing she was in the same spot as in her dream; only next to her was empty space. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she swung her legs over the side and slowly returned to reality.

She was back in her father's beach house, and had been there for a few days. Victoria's departure had happened several days earlier, and she had waited up that night for David, who didn't return until long after she was asleep. They hadn't talked much about Victoria; David was still secretive about her. But he was cooperating with the plan they had to get into the police station and find any evidence linking her to Kate. The plan was for him to go there today, giving them enough time to move everything into archives which Nolan would help them access. In the meantime, they had to be careful of their next steps, since Malcolm had disappeared off of Nolan's grid and likely was nearby. While Emily did not find her father's house to be the safest location, she preferred being there with him than at Grayson Manor by herself, which was still under repair.

She walked down the stairs, pausing again at the dais, seeing a mirrored image of her memory of her father. She blinked and it did not change. He was, in fact, there. David stood in place at the stove, only this time he heard her footsteps creak before she was down the steps and turned around.

"Amanda," he greeted her. "I was going to surprise you."

Emily cracked a stunned smile and slowly entered the kitchen, shaking her head in disbelief at the father who stood before her, making her breakfast. She looked at him and then down at the stove. "Pancakes," she observed.

"Still your favorite?"

Emily nodded and found herself moving around the kitchen, pouring juice for them, trying awkwardly to have another normal morning. She sat down at the counter for a few minutes, just watching her father at the stove, staring at his outline, taking in the memory which joined others stored so far deep inside of her. She decided to pursue it a question that had been lurking around in her mind.

"I take it Victoria's gone for good then?" she asked.

David looked over. "She won't be coming back," he confirmed. He was still so tightlipped about her, and while it tugged at Emily's instincts, she tried to look past it, in favor of the time it afforded her just alone with her father. She moved onto another subject. "Nolan's sending over the blueprints of the station this morning. Are you ready to do this?"

"If the police find out that Kate was targeting you because she found out who you really were, they'll blow your cover to Malcolm Black," David digressed. "I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe."

Emily nodded appreciatively. "When you get into the evidence archives you'll only have 90 seconds to find what you're looking for. It could be anything – an encrypted drive, a letter, a note. If you can't get your hands on it, use the camera and send it to Nolan," she handed him a prepped cellular phone.

David took it into his hands and thought for a moment, and then studied Emily's face, as if reminiscing. "I'm sorry about everything with Victoria," he blurted out, catching her off guard. "I know she was behind this."

Emily tried to just shake her head, looking down to sip at her coffee. "It doesn't matter now," she whispered but her emotions were visible.

David forced the topic. "It does matter. Even though the plan is to keep this out of police hands, I want you to know that she's not going to get away with what she's done to you. When she reached out to Kate she put herself in Malcolm Black's path. He won't let something like that go easily."

Emily looked back up her father. "What's more important to me is taking him down and protecting you. I can handle Victoria later," she assured him.

"I'm sure you can," David replied with a breath. He averted his eyes and looked off, then returned to change the subject. "Have you heard anything from Jack?"

"As far as I know Jack and his son are safe, he went out of town for a few days. Nolan fitted him with an untraceable phone and told him only to use it in an emergency."

David looked a mix of relieved and unsettled. "I always thought the two of you would end up together. You and Jack."

Emily chuckled and shifted in her seat. "Jack has always looked after Amanda – no matter who she might have been over the years," she responded in third person. "His wife… me… he's always been there for our family. But the timing was never right for us."

"I'm sorry to hear that," David said solemnly. "I'm… sorry about Aiden too." He seemed to search for something to say; as if there was another question he wanted to ask. But Emily gave him a resigned smile and got up from where she sat, walking over to her sink then returning to confirm the plan for the day. "So we're all set then?" she said.

"Yes," David replied, and then before she could go back upstairs he followed, "Amanda?" She turned around.

"I'm going to make things right for you," he continued._ "_I want you to know that."

Emily stifled back tears, thinking of how little he truly knew of what it would take to make things right specifically for her. But she was too touched by his expression to say more now. It would come later. Instead she just acknowledged him before turning to go upstairs. "For _us_."

SCENE

The door creaked open in the apartment and in walked Margeaux, pushing a wheelchair-bound Daniel in front of her. They were at Daniel's tower residence, where he had insisted he stay despite her attempts to try to get him to move in with her. In his opinion, his mother's presence made it too crowded and he dreaded the long days while Margeaux returned to work, leaving him home alone with Victoria, who would try to dote on him and care for him as he recovered, but would inevitably end up driving him insane.

"Thank you Margeaux," Daniel said over his shoulder as she wheeled him to an open spot in the room facing the table and began to arrange his things nearby. "You don't have to do all this, you know. You should be taking care of yourself."

"Nonsense, Daniel," Margeaux replied. "We are a team remember?" She sat before him and cupped his chin tenderly in her hand. "I am already disappointed you won't let me do this for you in my own home."

Daniel turned slightly away. "No, thanks. I've shared a roof with my mother before, we're both better off not living together again." Margeaux was accepting, albeit disappointed.

"I understand. I know you have much to repair in your relationship. I only wish I had not told her she could stay if I knew you would be released so soon." She looked slightly forlorn.

Daniel turned to face her again. "Are you kidding? You're a saint for taking her in. My mother's not an easy person to deal with. Obviously David finally realized that about her. Despite that, I appreciate you extending yourself. You're a good person, Margeaux."

She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "I am practicing being a caregiver. If I am to be a suitable mother I need to start looking out for more than myself." She stood up and walked over to sort his mail on the table, calling out to him from the kitchen. "You know I would stay here with you and let Victoria keep the apartment to herself?"

"You've done enough already," Daniel replied. "Let me salvage some of my dignity while I still need help taking a bath…"

Margeaux laughed and began organizing his medications on the counter. "The visiting nurse will arrive at noon, and your physical therapy is scheduled for right after." She walked back over to him to lay out his pills on the tray in front of him. "I won't stay late at the office. I'll come by so we can have dinner together."

"That sounds great," Daniel replied with a tired smile, shifting in his seat. He winced slightly from the pain and let out a stifled noise.

Hearing it Margeaux turned, "Are you alright?"

"I may need to start those meds early," Daniel responded, drawing in a quick breath.

Margeaux walked over with a glass of water and placed two pills in his hand, watching him take them with a look of concern. "Don't do anything you're not supposed to," she commanded. "Ring for room service if you need something."

"Yes, ma'am," Daniel replied with a half-salute. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I think for right now I just need some rest."

Seeing her work completed, Margeaux stood back and went to finish gathering her things. She hesitated at first. "Are you sure you'll be alright without me?"

Daniel did not move only answered her with a wave of her hand. "Go, go, you know you're dying to get back to work," he said quietly. "I'll manage just fine."

Margeaux grinned with his permission. "Ok," she said. She turned to go and noticed on the far table his laptop was still open. She walked over to shut it, searching for the power button on the side, when she accidentally turned it on. On the screen appeared a picture from Daniel and Emily's wedding, still displayed from the computer's last use. Margeaux froze and continued to look at it, parting her lips as she scanned to the next and the next. She looked over at Daniel with surprise, just as he began to stir.

Suddenly conscious of herself she closed the laptop, licking her lips and glancing around. She hesitated for a moment and then brushed off the thoughts that were creeping into her head, turning on her heels and then swiftly walking out of the door, closing it quietly behind her.

She felt her skin growing hot and tried to calm herself down as she walked briskly down the hallway, exiting the building.

SCENE


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

David entered the station cautiously, looking down the hallway where Nolan's instructions showed he should follow to the archives. Clearing it for entry, he moved swiftly towards the room where the evidence from Agent Taylor's investigation would be stored. He checked his watch for time – 60 seconds. Right on Emily's count the door swung open and Officer Hunter emerged, walking the opposite direction from where David stood lurking in a corner. He seized the opportunity, and slid into the room as the door swung shut right behind him. Glancing around he quickly found the case labeled "Agent Taylor", freshly collected and put aside. He checked his stopwatch again – now 30 seconds. He had to hurry.

As Ben walked down the hallway, he thought he heard something shuffle behind him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, seeing no one. He began to brush it off but then thought better of it and decided to back track. He could have sworn he heard a noise in the Archives room.

As David rushed through the belongings he sensed a presence coming back towards the room. He quickly went through the papers and files in the box, a few personal items, clothing, a newspaper – there! A blue envelope that seemed to stand out. He reached for it, just as the door began to swing open—

"Officer Hunter," Capt. Alvarez voice could be heard in the hallway. Ben paused, his body half in the room, turned to face out towards the hallway in response to the chief of police.

"Sir?"

"How's the investigation coming along? You get any leads from Emily Thorne?"

David had used the ten second interlude to return the box to the storage shelf where he found it and was lying flat against the other side of the wall, opposite where Ben was poised ready to enter. He hadn't had a chance to seize the envelope but at the mention of Emily's name, he perked up, listening.

"Yes actually," Ben answered truthfully. "I'm checking out a John Doe who might have been in contact with Agent Taylor just hours before she ambushed Ms. Thorne." He thought carefully of whether to mention the connection to Victoria, side eyeing the captain with the recent information he had been made aware of.

Capt. Alvarez nodded. "Let's look into it," he commanded, and turned to walk off.

Ben decided to try his hand. "There's a possibility that our John Doe is connected to… Victoria Grayson." He ventured, moving further into the hallway to see if it struck a chord with the Captain.

David could sense this would be his only five second window, and quiet as a ninja, slipped past Officer Hunter's back, into the hallway and just around the opposing corner, one second shy of when Captain Alvarez turned back around to face Ben.

"Interesting," he replied. "What's the connection?" he pursued, cautiously.

Ben thought for a moment. "Only that he's been in contact with both her and Agent Taylor lately. I planned to take a visit to Victoria today for questioning."

Capt. Alvarez advance towards him in opposition. "Better not… Mrs. Grayson has been somewhat difficult in the past when apprehended so directly. We don't want to ruin any chance of getting to the truth by forcing her hand, right?"

Ben looked at him suspiciously but conceded. "What do you suggest?"

"For now let's stick with our witnesses. Daniel Grayson was released this morning – let's start with him. With his record he'll be more than willing to cooperate and he may even be able to fill in the gaps about any connection to his mother."

Ben looked off momentarily and then nodded in agreement. "Alright."

Capt. Alvarez sensed his uneasiness and reassured him with a pat on the shoulder. "You're making headway towards becoming detective, Hunter. Keep up the good work," he cajoled, finally walking away.

Ben gave a snort in reply when the Captain was out of earshot and glanced back into the Archives room where he still stood in the doorway. Noticing something slightly out of place on the storage shelf, he entered and noticed a peculiar envelope sitting atop the box with Agent Taylor's belongings from her hotel room. Curious, he opened the envelope and stood astonished at its contents: a picture of Emily with the inscription "The Answer is Emily Thorne".

SCENE

Louise laid flat on Nolan's couch, in a scene reminiscent of a psychiatric visit. Her head was propped on a pillow and legs crossed, as Nolan sat across from her in a cozy chair. He really did feel bad for the girl, sympathizing with her recent troubles from a smeared reputation, which he was partially responsible for. He wondered if the soft spot he had for her was really just because he wanted to atone for betraying her, or was he actually starting to deeply care for the southern charmer? She did make the perfect friend, always available for when he needed a listening ear, and ultimately forgiving when it came to his own shortcomings. It was nice having company around too, especially the kind that was interested in him personally. Not that Emily wasn't good in that capacity, but she was always preoccupied with another intricate part of her plan, and Nolan found himself wanting to be more forthcoming with someone who didn't have a revengenda constantly on their mind. What Louise lacked in scheming and plotting, she made up for in intrigue. She certainly was an interesting girl.

"…you can only imagine my disappointment, I mean I understand yes, Margaux and I haven't always gotten along swimmingly, but is that any reason why I can't visit to express my concern about Daniel? He is, after all my dearest friend's _only son,_" she finished, passionately sharing some additional background with Nolan on her previous relationship with Daniel and recent failed attempt to visit him during recovery.

"Ah, _only_ may be a bit of a misstatement – and, I'm sorry, _Victoria_ is your dearest friend? Ouch," Nolan responded with his usually quipped sarcasm.

"Oh I'm sorry darlin', you know what I mean. It's just she's been like a mother to me," Louise insisted with a pout. She sat up with a quizzical look. "So Daniel's not her only? He's the only one she's ever mentioned," she continued, somewhat to herself.

"Unfortunately I can vouch firsthand that there is yet another spawn of Victoria lurking out there...somewhere," Nolan finished casually. "Yet another Grayson secret tucked away and put to bed with all the rest."

Louise arched an eyebrow, something tickling her to pursue deeper. "I'll bet you know _lots_ of secrets, Nolan Ross. I can see why anyone would be ready to pour their heart out on your couch, you're such a good listener." She left the couch, settling onto the arm of the chair he was in. "Feel like dishing with me?"

Nolan eyed her voluptuous form and inched slightly closer, "What's your fancy, gossip girl?"

Louise dangled an arm around Nolan's neck. "Hmm let's see… what do you know about Daniel and his little ex, Emily Thorne? I know the two of you are just as chummy as can be… come on, you can't tell me if you haven't wondered yourself if his lifesaving act wasn't really the product of a past lover's quarrel?"

Nolan cocked his head in consideration. "I've entertained it sure, but not likely with those two."

"Oh, come now Emily's a woman, no different than the rest of us. And all women keep _secrets_, it's part of our makeup. She looks like she has more than a few dainty little skeletons to share," Louise petted the nape of Nolan's neck, twirling her fingers around, and suddenly he felt the uneasiness come on. She was a charmer for sure, but this was starting to feel more like an interrogation than a friendly gossip session.

Uncomfortable, Nolan got up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen. "Sorry, there's not much tea to spill on that one. What you see is… sort of what you get," he answered, starting to wonder where the conversation was headed. "But listen, since you've decided to stay around how about joining the former and I for dinner… say, tomorrow night? You can get to know her a little better yourself?"

Louise hesitated slightly but then accepted. "I guess you're right, no use making enemies if I'm going to extend my visit to the Hamptons a bit longer. Dinner sounds lovely!" She looked down at her wristwatch and unexpectedly jumped up. "Oh good heavens, look at the time. I'm late for a spa date. Thanks for the couch time, love!" Louise was a hurried array of red hair and billowing skirt within seconds and was out the door.

"Toodles," Nolan waved, leaning over his counter with a suspicious look. He checked his phone and a text message was waiting from David. He returned it with a phone call.

"David, how'd it go at the police station?"

David answered, "Not good." He was outside of the station, concealed behind a tree with his hood up, a view of Ben in his line of sight, getting into a squad car. "I ran into a problem."

Nolan sighed, rolling his eyes upward.

SCENE

When the doorman in Daniel's building buzzed his room saying he had a midday visitor, he was initially nervous. The only people he could think of that would be coming to visit him at this time were his mother, or the visiting nurse, neither of which he particularly wanted to see. He found the medical visits to be uncomfortable, especially since he could not properly do everything for himself yet and was slightly embarrassed at his inability to keep his hygiene the way he was used to. And his mother, well that was self-explanatory. Despite her attempts at being truthful, he was aware that she had worked her way into staying at Margaux's home, after David likely threw her out, finally aware of her betrayal and lies. That in itself was unsettling, even though he wanted to forgive her, her actions still reeked of manipulation and he would sooner let Margaux go then see her become close to his mother, regardless of whether they were about to start a family. He wanted no parts of Victoria's influence on his future.

But instead the doorman made it clear that it was a police officer, and Daniel's nervousness changed to discomfort, knowing that it could only have to do with the investigation. While Emily had encouraged him that the truth was the safest thing for him to tell the police, Daniel could not really be sure what the truth was. He knew Emily knew more to it, and she only wanted him to know that Agent Taylor had attacked her, convinced that it was best he not know anything more. Now he realized why that might have been a wise choice, as he could not share what he didn't know, and certainly didn't wish to get her into any more trouble. He had become so much more endeared towards her after learning of her true identity and rather wished it was her coming to visit him instead, so he could ask her some of the many questions he wanted to.

He was able to wheel himself to the door so that it was open when Officer Hunter arrived, walking through the entrance apprehensively. "Mr. Grayson?" Ben called.

"Please, call me Daniel," he responded, hobbling over to a seat in his living area. "Mr. Grayson was my father, I'd rather not be associated with the sore subject if you don't mind."

Ben put his hands up in defense. "Totally understood," he replied. "I'm Officer Hunter. Ben," he clarified. "It's nice to finally meet you. I see you're recuperating well?" Ben took a seat across from Daniel.

"As well as can be expected," Daniel replied with a lopsided smile, wincing slightly as he settled into the couch. "I'd offer you something but I'm afraid I'd need your help to get it," he added with a laugh.

"No problem, I'm fine. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the incident actually?"

"Sure. I've told the police everything at the hospital. What else do you want to know?"

"I have reason to believe that Agent Taylor was specifically targeting Emily Thorne. I found this in her belongings," Ben produced the envelope with the photo and handed it to Daniel.

Daniel looked at the picture, an old favorite of his of Emily and his mind drifted for a moment, thinking of her. Ben noticed and Daniel tried to come back, setting the photo down in front of him. "I can't say I disagree with that," he finally replied. "When I got to her Emily was badly hurt, and it was clear Kate intended to kill her."

Ben thought for a second. "Is that why you threw yourself in front of her… you knew she was shooting to kill Ms. Thorne?"

"She certainly wasn't firing in self-defense. She looked right at me as if I was just in her way," Daniel glanced down at the picture, noticing something familiar that he didn't see before. The handwriting.

Ben nodded. "So it would seem as if Agent Taylor went to Emily's home with the intention of killing her. But why would that be the case?"

Daniel tried his best to give an unknowing cavalier response. "I have no idea. I-uh, haven't really kept in touch with Emily much over the past year. We went our separate ways after the divorce."

"Except for that night," Ben pursued, looking at Daniel intently. "What brought you there again?"

Daniel caught his prying. "Like I told your detectives, I was walking on the beach clearing my head. I've always gone there to reminisce; it's where I used to live. When I heard the screaming I knew something was wrong."

"It was brave of you to put yourself in harm's way… to save your ex," Ben replied, laying heavy emphasis on the 'ex'. A hint of jealousy began to stir up in him but he tried not to let it hinder his judgment.

Daniel sensed it and the competitive edge in him was also bridled. "Emily and I may not be together anymore but that doesn't mean I don't care about her still… wouldn't you have done the same?"

"Without even thinking about it," Ben replied affirming, and Daniel suddenly realized that the officer just might have an interest in her. He might have even been the date she was running off to the night he saw her in the hotel lobby. Which meant, she probably had already gotten to him for information already.

"Last thing," Ben continued, producing another photo. "Have you ever seen this man before?"

Daniel took a brief look and did vaguely recognize him, certain he had seen him speaking to his mother in the past privately. That was the second strike in her favor after seeing the handwriting, but something kept telling him to keep his mouth shut. He had to talk to Emily first before anything else.

"Sorry," Daniel responded. "Can't say I have."

Ben nodded again. "That's what I thought. Well that'll be it for today, I'll let you get your rest. Thank you for your time, I can let myself out."

"Anytime," Daniel replied, not moving as Ben retrieved the two photos and left out of the hotel door. He listened for his sure exit before gingerly lifting himself into his wheelchair, and wheeling over to where his phone lay charging. He found himself rushing, as if there was another force willing him to call her so fast, the same force that pushed him to the night he called from the hospital. He longed for her to answer not just so that he could tell her the recent development, but because deep down inside what he told the officer was true – at the end of the day he still cared for Emily Thorne.


	3. Author's Note

_**Note from the Author:**__Hello to all my faithful readers and thank you for your continued support! I have to apologize for taking some time to post a chapter – it's been a busy first week back at work since the holiday break and I just haven't had the time. However I did complete the entire storyline for this episode (I like to write them in advance) and I intend on completing it to justice! I won't be keeping up with the show's 1 episode per week sequencing, but I'm hoping on using the storylines to tie into my own Daniel/Emily universe. So I'm hoping to get your opinion for this part!_

_Please let me know what things you would like to see, any specific scenes you're interested in exploring and whether you like the full episode scenes or just want more Daniel/Emily? I love to write them but just feel like it's more realistic when you get to read the whole thing, much like the show! Leaves you longing for the couple and coming back for more! But anyway, I'm willing to try different things – just let me know your thoughts! Much appreciated _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Emily rode up the elevator in Daniel's apartment building, she could not help but remember the chance encounters they had only weeks before, and how much had changed since then. She recalled their first elevator exchange, when she tracked him down in hot pursuit of any leads about Victoria's reappearance. It felt like ages ago – back before Charlotte knew the truth about her, before their lives were endangered by Malcolm Black and more importantly, before she even knew her father was still alive. She sighed in remembrance; there were so many levels of pain and anguish wrapped into those memories. And yet somehow there still remained hope in each. Hope that Charlotte could be helped down her dark path of truth to recovery. Hope that she and her father could take down his last enemy and mend their disjointed relationship. And even hope in Daniel – that his change of heart, albeit costly, could bring him happiness after all and spare him and his child the misery that Emily never wished she involved him in to begin with. That hope kept her going when the painful memories awoke in her, and allowed her to push past them onto the next crisis that was inevitable to come.

The door was slightly ajar when she arrived at his unit, which set off her senses that something could be wrong. She entered slowly, looking around for signs of distress, but to her relief, Daniel sat slightly facing the window in his chair, looking through a box of photos.

"Daniel," Emily breathed, relaxing again as she walked over to him. "I didn't expect your door to be open."

He looked up, and a hint of light flickered into his eyes at the sight of her. She was dressed impeccably as usual, in a skintight dress that matched her signature style – elegant yet sensual. Her hair fell around her shoulders, golden waves and he couldn't tell if she had decided to don make-up or was slightly flushed. Her sling was now gone, likely her arm had healed, and there was nothing to conceal her delicate frame. This was how he always pictured her when he thought of her, which had become more frequently of late.

"Easier than trying to get up," he responded, acknowledging his slow recovery.

Emily was unsure how to greet Daniel, their last interchange softening the normal stiffness she had around him but still not enough for her to entertain physical contact. She settled with a slight brush of her hand on his shoulder as she stood beside him to look out of the window. "Well at least you have a better view from here," she offered, searching for small talk.

He rolled a few paces away to set down the photos on the table beside him and then turned himself around to face her. "Just forces me to do more myself, that's all. I prefer to recover on my own."

Emily nodded with an agreeable downturn of her lips and peered over at the pile of photos he had just placed aside, noticing they were pictures of him as a child. She felt a warm flutter at the thought of Daniel's fatherhood inciting him to nostalgia, and for a moment wondered why he didn't decide to stay with Margaux. But she resisted the urge to question it and instead stuck to business. "So? You said it was important?"

Daniel didn't waste a moment. "Emily, I know my mother was behind the attack on you."

Emily looked downward, running her tongue along the inside of her cheek, not entirely surprised at the confirmation. "She said something to you?"

"No," he answered truthfully. "Officer Hunter did. He came by earlier with a photo of you that was found in Kate's possession. I'm certain my mother is the one who gave it to her."

Before Emily could respond, Daniel continued. "But that's not why I asked you here. I'm sure you're well aware that my mother was involved in why you were a target the other night. I'm more concerned about…her next move."

Emily arched an eyebrow in response, following his lead. "You think she's going to keep going?"

Daniel nodded, embarrassed. "If there's anything I know about her it's that she doesn't give up easily. She may have told your father the truth but trust me, she's not done. In fact, the police are onto a guy who I think may be her own private hit-man for hire."

Emily snorted with a grin. "Then everything's falling into place nicely," and when Daniel looked up he could see the casual acknowledgement in her face, showing she was already in the know.

"So you knew about this – about her plot against you?"

"I suspected her immediately when Kate attacked me. Kate knew my true identity that night, and unfortunately your mother was the only other person who could have given her that information. It didn't take long to put together the rest; I just needed proof – which you just gave me."

Daniel shrugged, still taking in the web of lies and deceit that ran between the women in his life. "Well it's the least I could do," he said reluctantly. "I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about then. Especially with that officer in your corner," he decided to test the waters, watching to see her response.

Emily rolled her eyes slightly. "Ben – Officer Hunter is just a friend, he's doing his job."

"He's into you, Em," Daniel stated flatly, and Emily heard the familiarity in his voice as he used her nickname.

She didn't counter. "Maybe," she admitted. "Why should it matter?" she inquired, growing a little defensive.

Daniel chuckled slightly to himself. "He was your date that night… wasn't he? The night I ran into you in the lobby?" Emily didn't respond. "You're using him to get information, aren't you?"

Emily was growing slightly weary of his prodding but felt obligated to allow it, not wanting to respond in her normal coldness while Daniel was still in such a fragile state. "It's not like that, Daniel," she tried to insist, and Daniel only grew more agitated, his voice raising.

"Oh, come on. Are you going to tell me you actually have real feelings for him? That's not all a lie with him too? Or is that a privilege you saved only for me?" Daniel's words stung and Emily was immediately incensed at the accusations.

"I told you that wasn't true," Emily hissed, and although her skin was growing hot from anger, she felt her eyes welling up instead with tears.

"No?" Daniel retorted, growing louder.

"Daniel, calm down," she tried, but he persisted.

"Maybe you and my mother can explain to me what _is _true!"

"_Daniel please—" _Emily's protests overlapped with Daniel's until he could yell over her, starting to rise slightly in his chair.

"I may not deserve much but the least you can do is tell me what's going on! Because I honestly don't know which one of you to believe!" he roared, and his outburst cost him. He had tried to rise to his feet in all his anger and instead succeeded at tugging at the edge of his stitches, sending him back to his seat in pain, crying out as he grabbed at his side.

"Daniel!" Emily cried out in concern, rushing over to him. She put her hand to the side of his thin cotton robe, where tiny specks of blood were already beginning to seep through. Instinctively, Emily pulled back his robe to reveal the wound, where his bandages were soaked red up against his bare chest. "Your stitches are starting to open," she diagnosed, looking around the room in response mode.

Daniel's anger deflated immediately and he desperately tried to recant. "I'm sorry – I – I just can't think straight… I didn't mean to—"

Emily interrupted him without a pause. "You're exhausted, and on tons of pain medication. You need to rest," she insisted, still taking hold of his robe and trying to fashion more pressure onto the bandage that was barely containing the break in his wound. She found in the room what she was looking for and replaced her hand with his while she retrieved it, a small first aid kit that would at least have the basics of what she needed to hold him over.

She acted without hesitation, kicking off her heels and extending her arm and shoulder for Daniel to lean on as she lifted him out of his chair and onto the makeshift bed that was made up for him on the living room couch. "Here, lean yourself onto me," she ordered him, and feeling weak as a kitten, he obliged, resting his head on Emily's shoulder as she pulled his arm around her neck and helped him to lay down. She tenderly removed the upper half of his robe in a swift motion, so she could inspect where the tear was.

Once on the couch he leaned his head back, massaging his brow with his left hand as Emily went to work removing his bandage. "It's just a small tear," she observed, relieved he wouldn't need to return to the hospital. She looked over at Daniel's face, reddened and full of sweat from the pain and discomfort and tried to talk to him gently as a distraction.

"Daniel, when I told you there wouldn't be any more lies between us," Emily began. "I meant it." She looked over at it him to see if he was still listening, and took a breath. "My father wasn't held captive by Conrad all this time – he was working for a man named Malcolm Black." She paused to get a fresh dressing from the first aid kit.

Daniel was more relaxed now, calm by her gentle touch and his attention was all on her. He watched carefully as she finished applying the bandages and continued. "My father escaped and has been trying to take him down, but Malcolm was a step ahead of him – he put his daughter on my father's tail, posing as an FBI agent investigating his murder attempt."

"Kate," Daniel whispered, understanding.

"I tried to corner her to get Malcolm's location but it was too late, she already knew who I was…" Emily trailed off.

"Does Malcolm know?"

Emily shook her head slightly. "We can't be sure, but we don't think Kate had a chance to communicate with him. But now that she's dead, he'll be coming after my father, and Jack. We need to act quickly to counter him." She finished the bandage and just rested slightly on the side of the couch, looking into Daniel's eyes.

"This is all my mother's fault," he exhaled in realization. "She would have never tried to kill you if she didn't know who you were."

Emily did not disagree but seemed concerned otherwise. She rested her hand on his and for the first time; Daniel realized how long it had been since she'd genuinely reached out to him. "That's why I wanted you go away from the Hamptons. Safe, far away from all this." She paused. "You have a family to think about now."

Daniel did not respond, only looked off into the distance, confused with the dilemma before him. He could not disagree with Emily, given the circumstances now surrounding his mother and David Clarke, it _would _be safer for him and Margaux to leave. But part of him could not let Emily go. Not after everything that had happened between them. After finding out who she really was, how similar their troubled lives had been and crossing paths with her again, he suddenly couldn't picture his life without her. When he had nearly died in her arms he had felt content, knowing that even in his last moments she had been with him. And now that he was given a second chance, he couldn't see her not being there, in his life, at least in some form. Despite everything that she was responsible for in his life, to go away when she was still suffering from his own family's actions felt so unfair.

Emily suddenly became aware of how casual they looked, with Daniel shirtless laying down on the couch and her knelt beside him, touching him. She saw his pause to contemplate her words as a good time to leave. "I should go," she insisted, removing her hand from Daniel's and beginning to get up, but he weakly kept hold of her.

"Wait," he protested weakly, and Emily reluctantly stayed put. But when Daniel did not speak immediately she insisted, "Don't worry, it's under control." She thought for a moment. "I'm sorry to bring you into this," she apologized.

She rose to her feet and gathered the blanket from atop the couch, spreading it out over Daniel, covering his chest and pulling it up squarely right to his next. "Get some rest," she said, and before she could turn away, Daniel used his free hand to reach out and cradle her face.

His touch caught her off guard and she looked up at him in surprise, a still of bewilderment creeping into her eyes. But Daniel only stared intently at her, his fingers resting just beneath her chin and ear, brushing hair out of the frame of her face with his thumb. "This was real," he finally said, and Emily knew what he meant. In the past few moments she had cared for him, told him the truth and soothed him. A piece of her that she didn't even know was there had emerged and Daniel could finally see it, the person she really was. A _real _sign of affection.

He continued to stare deeply in her eyes, and somewhat afraid, she met his glance. Their eyes locked and Emily could feel it welling up in her, the desire to close the space between them, to inch closer to his face… but she could not. She breathed heavily, swallowing the lump in her throat and closed her hand over his, whispering back, "This is real."

And with that, she set his hand back down at his side and left him, grabbing her heels in her hand and leaving the room before the emotions could fill her anymore.

SCENE

Victoria felt a chill go down her spine as she arrived at the usual location where her and Captain Alvarez had come to frequent. It was evening, and the darkness beginning to set in may have contributed to her uneasiness. When he reached out to her and said it was urgent, she knew this could not be good news.

As she settled onto the park bench, out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a set of car lights flash in her direction from across the street but they quickly went dim. She peered closer but before she could get a look, footsteps emerged from behind her.

"You should've taken up my offer, Victoria," Capt. Alvarez spoke loudly, startling her.

Victoria shifted in slight alarm. "My situation has changed," she replied, as Capt. Alvarez took a seat next to her, leaning forward.

"It may be too late now," he looked over at her directly. "My senior officer is onto you, and your little thug you're having follow Emily Thorne around town."

"What do you—"

"Don't act so surprised. Considering she was nearly killed in her own home last week and the federal agent who was in contact with your associate _was_, the force has enough to bring you up on attempted murder charges."

"You have to believe me, I had _nothing _to do with what happened to that agent," Victoria pleaded, growing desperate.

"It doesn't matter what I believe, it's what we can prove," he countered.

Victoria thought for a moment. "What if I could prove to you that it was Emily herself who lured my son there that night? She intended to murder him and when your agent intervened, _Emily killed her in cold blood_," Victoria's voice shook as it usually did when she became frantic.

Capt. Alvarez slighted his head in partial belief. "That has possibilities. And you have proof of this? A motive?"

Victoria's lip curled up into a half smile. "No one knows better than I do that girl's hatred for my family. She has targeted us from her first day in the Hamptons, she's done everything she could to destroy my son's life! She bought my home, for goodness sake!"

"I thought your home was with David Clarke?" the Captain sneered, and Victoria was slightly thrown off.

"David and I no longer live together," she clarified, and the Captain turned an interested eye.

"Well then, it shouldn't be a problem now for you to hold up to our arrangement," he firmly insisted, standing up. "And when you're ready to, then we can talk about what I can do to help you."

Victoria called out to him as he walked off, but it was too late he was already at his car and before long, pulling away. Somewhat defeated she sat back, and waited for her associate lurking in the shadows to emerge.

"He didn't buy it," the voice responded.

"I wouldn't say that," she replied calmly, as her associate stepped into view. "He's just not cooperating as easily as we thought he would."

"I searched Taylor's hotel room but the evidence was collected," he reported. "It's in the police's hand's now."

"If my instincts are correct, it's in Officer Hunter's hand," she looked up at her menacing ally. "If we're going to cover the tracks you'll have to get it from him."

"Who's to say he won't report it?"

"The chief won't let him give me up, just yet. But we need to get to Officer Hunter before he gets to anyone else. Find him. Do what's necessary to get it back. Then destroy it," she commanded, rising from the bench and wrapping her shawl tight around her as she disappeared into the shadows.

Her accomplice remained for a moment once she was gone, planning intently on how to catch up with Officer Hunter without raising suspicion. But he would never get the chance. A hooded man emerged from behind him and immediately slipped him into a chokehold. As the assailant closed his windpipe tighter and tighter he sunk to the ground, finally losing the struggle with his final breath. The assailant grabbed him quickly, dragging him through the soft grass out of sight, before moving him into the back of a large commercial van. As he slammed the doors shut to conceal the corpse that lay limp on the floor, he turned around to check the parameters around him, making sure that no one was in sight of yet another murder committed by David Clarke.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 4

**Episode 12 "Clarity"**

**Chapter 4**

Emily stared out onto the ocean before her, the moonlight reflecting off of the surface of the crashing waves. She had walked for some time before returning to the beach in front of her father's house. Her visit with Daniel left her deep in thought, as any exchange between them often did nowadays, but she was resolute not to let her feelings change her focus. The slightest hint of emotion would prove only to be a weakness to her, and she could not allow that to develop, certainly not when lives were already at risk. And by Nolan's calculations, Malcolm Black should have been in their vicinity by nightfall, if not sooner. There was no room for risk, only control, as per usual.

When Ben joined her on the beach she didn't flinch, only looked in surprise at his casual attire. She had reached out to him just after leaving Daniel's side, asking him to meet her, hoping that the location would mask her motives. Emily found herself at a loss when it came to this sort of thing again, and she considered that perhaps Daniel was right. She could only maintain the lie with him so many years ago, and only because she had done so for so long. But even now, she found herself resisting the carefully crafted explanations and stories she had relied on for so long to accomplish her missions, in favor of just telling the truth. Perhaps it was so many people knowing who she truly was that made her so vulnerable. Either way, it had become habit-forming and she knew it would be hard to hide things again.

"I used to stand right here when I was a little girl," she shared, as he arrived next to her, joining her gaze towards the shore.

Ben wrinkled his brow in slight confusion. "I thought you came to the Hamptons only a few years ago?" he asked.

Emily remained firmly set in place, her expression unchanged. "That's what I've led people to believe for some time now. But the truth is… I was raised here, many years ago." She took a deep breath and looked over at Ben, examining his reaction.

Ben nodded, intrigued. "So…what made you leave and then come back?"

"The Graysons," she answered truthfully. She could feel so much welling up inside her. This was the first time she was truly letting go, volunteering her identity without a cause for manipulation in her grasp. Instead, her time spent with Daniel had changed her heart and her mind. She would never again use her false identity as a ploy to engage another man's emotions. If Ben was going to help her, he would need to know the truth about who she really was. And she was counting on him still being willing to help, despite it being a shock.

Emily continued, "My father worked for the Graysons when I was a child. He was loyal and honest to them, but they repaid him with betrayal instead of kindness. As a result, he was imprisoned for their crimes and I was taken away to a mental institution – where I was brainwashed to hate him. When I finally got out, I learned the truth about what happened, but I was told he died in prison. I vowed that I would return to the Hamptons in his name… to get revenge."

Ben was focused intently on her now, starting to put the pieces together. He looked down at the sand in astonishment and then up at Emily again. She finished, "Only when I returned I had no idea that my father was actually alive, all this time." Emily finally turned her full body to face Ben and met his eyes with hers. "His name… is David Clarke."

The realization and shock hit Ben all at once and rippled through him like one of the waves in the open sea beside them. _How could this be? _He thought to himself, breathing deeply before uttering his next words, a slight distaste in his tone. "So you're not actually Emily Thorne? You're…Amanda?"

With just the slightest inflection in her steely gaze, Emily nodded, and prepared herself for the favor she was about to ask.

SCENE

When Margaux returned home from work to change she was relieved that Victoria wasn't there. She was eager to slip out of her clothing into something more comfortable so that she could visit Daniel and hopefully prepare something nice for him. It had been a long day and she needed her own space to decompress before heading over. The sting of the images she saw on Daniel's laptop of him and Emily had finally begun to subside and she was looking forward to seeing his face, and being reassured of his love for her, despite the reserves she had. So when the doorbell rang while she was half dressed, in her undergarment, she anxiously went to open it so she could carry about getting ready to leave, without thinking twice that it might be someone else.

"Just a moment, Victoria!" she called out, making a mental note to remind Victoria to use the key she had given to her already.

But when she opened the door, it was not Victoria. Instead, before her stood Louise, dressed to the nines as usual, with her long autumn locks waved around her shoulders. Immediately, Margaux's pulse raised and her blood began to boil. "What are you doing here?" she fumed.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry to intrude, I'm sure this must be so unexpected for you. But I was told Victoria was staying here and I was hoping to catch her before she turned in?"

"She's not here at the moment," Margaux retorted cooly. "And furthermore I would appreciate if you would stay away from my personal home. If not I will be forced to contact the police."

"My, my, there's no need to bring the law into this," Louise buffered, but Margaux was unamused.

"You're fortunate that Daniel convinced me not to press charges, otherwise you would have a lot worse to deal with," Margaux shot back angrily. "Now go," she commanded her.

Louise cocked her head slightly in defeat but could not resist a little goading. "That's fine, deary, if you could just tell Victoria I stopped by—"

Margaux interrupted her, "I will," and moved to shut the door, but Louise slipped a delicate hand in and Margaux released it a bit in her protest.

"Oh, and uh, speaking of Daniel honey, I heard about his unfortunate accident," Louise cooed, with a downcast look. "Such a shame! You'd think he'd want his _girlfriend_ around him after an ordeal like that. And yet, here you are… all on your lonesome, sittin' around in your undies." She looked over Margaux's scantily clad figure with her last sentence. "Unless of course you're with someone _else, _in which case I deeply apologize for callin' at a bad time…" she hinted.

Margaux became incensed and opened the door wider so she could return fire. "While I don't have time to entertain this charade, Louise, I will inform you that while Victoria may enjoy your childish games, I on the other hand do not play games. Your fascination with her and obsession with my relationship is obviously a result of mental issues that have gone undiagnosed for far too long."

Louise mock smiled at Margaux's insults, tipping her head in feigned interest, as if to say _Oh really?_

"And for your information," Margaux continued. "My relationship with Daniel Grayson, _the father of my child_, is none of your affair." And with her pointed revelation, she swung the door shut in Louise's face.

Louise stood stunned in the hallway, feeling defeated and lost. _Father of her child? _Margaux had done what she was unable to do – cemented her relationship with Victoria with a grandchild. Perhaps her journey to being the daughter that Victoria never had was worthless after all. She was beginning to wonder what was the point of it all, when she heard the sound of an elevator arriving to the floor in the distance, and turned on her heels to see Victoria approaching down the hallway. She hesitated and then before Victoria could catch sight of her she broke for the other direction, unable to bear looking at the mother she now realized she would never have.

SCENE

"What's wrong?" Daniel immediately inquired as Margaux marched into the bedroom, furious.

He was used to seeing her like this only when something she could not control tugged at her nerves, much like she had been when her father was still alive. He was immediately awakened when she first came in, partially due to the deep sleep he'd gotten earlier after Emily left. She had left his spirits oddly rejuvenated, despite their exchange, and it was a comforting feeling to sleep for so long afterwards, one he hadn't enjoyed in a while. But something told him the object of Margaux's irritation would quickly change that.

"Je ne peux pas supporter que stupide putain!"" Margaux vented, pacing back and forth.

"Hey, easy," Daniel tried to calm her. "English, if you can."

"Apparently your mother has forged some kind of friendship with your ex-lover," Margaux replied, slightly cutting her eyes in Daniel's direction. At the mention, Daniel grimaced, initially uncertain of who she meant, but she finished before he could continue to wonder. "Louise paid me a visit this afternoon, wanting to see Victoria. But moreso to get a rise out of me."

Somewhat relieved that it was Louise she was referring to, Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and gingerly tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed. "Seems like she was successful, then," he observed.

Margaux turned away from him to face the window in slight annoyance. "Don't try to dissuade me Daniel, I may have forgiven the indiscretion but that doesn't mean I don't want to wring her little neck."

Daniel managed to get to his feet, using the bed frame to lean on as he neared Margaux. "I don't know how else to apologize for everything with her, Margaux. I didn't realize how insane she was. It's certainly not the first time someone used me to get to my mother."

Daniel's reference to being 'used' struck a chord with Margaux, and she felt the jealousy from earlier that morning mounting in her again. "Like Emily Thorne?" she said over her shoulder, unable to help herself.

Daniel paused in his tracks at the mention of Emily's name, and looked down in slight refocus. There was more to why Margaux was so upset. "Is something else on your mind? "he asked.

Margaux turned around to face him and she could already feel before the conversation began that it would not end well. She took a breath and then finally let it out. "Ever since you saved her, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I want to believe that you are committed to me and to our child…but something tells me there is still a part of you that belongs to her."

Daniel was unable to deny to himself what Margaux was saying was true. She was right, ever since that night something had reignited him towards Emily and it would be nearly impossible for him to pretend as if it hadn't now. Despite their rocky past, there was still a connection. That felt even more clear after today, after he had spent time with the _real _person inside her, the one that was not torn between the identities of Amanda Clarke and Emily Thorne. But rather, the one he believed inside really did love him years ago. And while he had promised he would move past the person he was, he did find himself still wanting to understand and get to know that person, that Emily, as if it was something she owed him.

But for the moment, Daniel still did not want Margaux to understand fully how he felt, for fear of hurting her yet again. "Margaux… all I can tell you is that Emily and I are _over. _What we had…never really existed in the first place. Our marriage wasn't even a real thing."

Margaux could not resist. "Perhaps you wish it were? You still keep your wedding pictures on your computer… I saw them this morning."

Again Daniel felt caught and betrayed by his own heart but he pressed on. "Listen, this experience has made me rethink everything – every decision I've ever made in my life. Some that you don't even know about. The truth is… the reason why I saved Emily… the reason why I owe my _life _to her… is because I tried to take her life, Margaux. And she forgave me."

Margaux looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

Daniel looked off and then back to her as he continued. "The night of our wedding – it wasn't Lydia Davis that shot her. Emily made up that story to protect the real person that did it. Me."

"But, why would she do that? And why would you…" Margaux's voice trailed off as her eye caught notice of something she was too angry to see earlier in his room. An open first aid kit, unpacked next to his bed, and his shirt slightly stained with specks of blood. "Daniel, did something happen today?" she asked, her attention suddenly distracted.

"My, uh – my stitches just started to tear, that's all," he responded nervously, looking down. His countenance changed, the admission he just made unable to mask his discomfort.

"Why didn't you call me?" Margaux immediately asked, coming closer to inspect his wound.

"I'm fine, really," he tried to assure her.

"I listed my number as a contact, the visiting nurse should have said something" Margaux insisted, and as she peered inside his robe, a thought took hold of her and she found herself stopping, knowing that there was another reason behind it. She looked up anxiously. "Unless of course, you had another visitor instead?"

Daniel tried to roll his eyes but could not keep up with Margaux's intuition. "Margaux-" he barely got out but she was breathing heavily, finding her things and hurriedly making her way out of his room. In his condition he could not nearly keep up with her, only called out again before he was cut short by the slam of the door.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Author's Note (Chapter 4)

**Author's Note: **

My apologies fans of the story for the hiatus! I've actually been really enjoying the live series and waiting for a good breaking point to come back and rewrite more fiction for you! I've used some of the episodes to come up with some good retooling of the storylines, in the hopes that it will satisfy your "Revenge Withdrawal" over the next few weeks. As always there's some reference to the Daniel/Emily relationship, which is still in the works and a little progress made in that direction as well as laying the foundation for other storylines as well. Hope you enjoy and pleaaaase comment/review your feedback, it is always appreciated! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 5

**Episode 12 "Clarity"**

**Chapter 5**

Nolan tried his best to process what David was telling him while he simultaneously kicked himself for not doing something about it sooner. Not only had this morning's attempt to get the evidence tying Kate to Victoria gone awry, but David had taken it upon himself to eliminate yet another shadowy foe in the form of Victoria's hired hitman. While it seemed a positive impact on the danger level, he could not overlook the fact that the body count was growing, and if David had it his way it would only continue to grow by the hour. And in light of all this, they still hadn't got any leads on Malcolm's whereabouts and there was no way he hadn't broke shore by now. The intensity of the situation had escalated in just hours and naturally, Emily was not around to mitigate the damages.

"So, let me get this straight – you're telling me Victoria's pay-by-the-hour goon is somewhere at the bottom of the Atlantic, the evidence on Kate is now in _Ben's _hands, and the _police chief_ is officially on your tail?" Nolan digressed, seated behind the desk in Emily's restored den, which had just recently gotten patched up from the damages a week before.

"That's right," David admitted. "Alvarez stopped me on my way back but fortunately I had already disposed of the body."

"Do you think he bought your story?"

"I'm not sure," David responded honestly. "But with the loose ends tied, he'll have no choice to."

Nolan took a breath and lowered his voice at this mention. "You mean… Victoria?" He realized David was implying that he still intended to kill her, and point everything back to her.

"I know you don't agree with what I have to do, Nolan," David persisted. "But you have to believe me, it's the only way – it's what she deserves."

"David, you can't imagine how well I know that to be the case, after everything she's caused – but you have to think this through. What happens if she gets found out? What happens if it comes back on _you?_"

"It won't—" David insisted, growing impatient.

"But what if it _does? _Do you really want to rob your daughter of a father _again? _Once is enough in a lifetime, don't you think?" he realized he was pushing it, but it needed to be said. His words seemed to reach David because he remained still for a moment, deep in thought. Nolan decided to try to smooth it over with a compromise. "Listen, at least tell her what you're planning to do. You both promised to be open with each other. She needs to know this."

"Need to know what?" a voice entered the room from the foyer; it was Emily returning in her usual quiet fashion, slipping into the room unnoticed.

Both David and Nolan turned to face her and then back to glance at each other. David finally stepped forward and volunteered, "Drastic measures had to be taken to protect information from getting out."

Emily tilted her head in concern. "What happened?"

David breathed and paused for a beat. "I wasn't able to retrieve the evidence from the police station this morning. It fell into the police hands. But I confirmed that Victoria was behind it."

"I know," Emily replied, to both David and Nolan's mild surprise. "Ben took it over to Daniel's today to question him about it."

"And?" Nolan pursued.

"Daniel was discreet," Emily assured them. "But I told him the truth about Malcolm Black. He knows everything." She paused, apprehensive. "And I also told Ben."

Nolan and David reacted in simultaneous shock. "What?"

Nolan began to push for answers but David's command as her father took precedent. "Amanda, what were you thinking?" he demanded.

Emily did not back down, only remained resolute. "It's time the people I'm trusting with my life know the truth. Ben has proved that he's an ally, not an enemy. If we're going to defeat Malcolm Black we'll need someone on the force anyway to help run damage control, and with the threat on Jack's life he's out of the question."

David swallowed; trying to accept his daughter's choice while still cognizant of the secrets he was keeping from her. "Then I should be honest with you too – Victoria's assailant has been neutralized. I… I had to protect you."

Emily slightly shook her head, overwhelmed once again at the father she felt she did not truly know. Somehow things becoming clearer in her life only resulted in them getting more convoluted. "What did you do?" she inquired in a low whisper, already knowing what the answer to her question was.

"I took care of it," David tried to assure his daughter. "You don't have to worry about anything, it's already done. It was the only choice I had."

Emily sat down, stewing over what he was saying, realizing what he meant. While she was still coming to know and understand her father, she did know that his version of 'only choice' was not always accurate. But once again, her hands had been tied because of her involvement elsewhere. She wondered if she would pay dearly for drawing closer to Daniel and Ben, and if her own choice to be upfront with them would result only in more vulnerability and a lack of focus.

Nolan sensed the discomfort in his dear friend and tried a slight misdirection. "While we're all doing Sunday confessions… I feel I should mention that Victoria may still have a _non-_neutralized ally in her company. A um… a recent acquaintance of mine in fact..."

"Louise?" Emily asked, appreciating the diversion. She wrinkled her brow. "She's working for Victoria?"

"N-n-now before we put on our ninja outfits and get the infinity blades, can I just say I think _she's _the victim in this scenario. She's got some jarred fascination with Victoria after spending a few weeks in the same asylum—"

At the word 'asylum' Emily took an irritated breath but allowed Nolan to continue.

"_Which _I might add has a reputation for falsely committing its clients… but nevertheless somehow I suspect Victoria's taken advantage of her infatuation to get her to dig up info. I invited her to dinner tomorrow night; I figured you'd want to come for first dibs," Nolan looked back over at Emily sheepishly and then he added. "Sounds harmless enough right? Still worth a mention at the Midnight Society."

Emily shook her head, brushing it off and trying to find a way to keep composed in light of all the things she had just been told. "Fine, we can deal with that later, but for now we need to focus on how to handle Malcolm once he shows up. Ben is looking into any leads on the force but until he finds something we have to be cautious." She looked over at her father on the last word, making it evident that his recent disposal of Victoria's henchman was not something they could afford to have exposed.

"It won't be that simple with Malcolm," David objected. "He's had people planted on the inside for years; they'd die before they talked. If we're going to take care of this we have to do it my way." He turned to face Emily. "And you have to trust me… like I trust you."

Emily looked into his eyes and knew that he was intentionally hiding something else from her, but she could not refuse the loving father that stood before her. Especially after the events of the day, she was motivated more than ever not to recoil into her guise of control but to be true to her feelings.

"Fine," she complied. "It's late… we all need some sleep. Stay the night and we'll talk more in the morning." She looked over at Nolan who nodded in understanding and then turned to make her way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Goodnight Amanda," David said after her, watching her walk away. He looked back over at Nolan with an expression that hinted he appreciated his discretion. Nolan looked back down at his computer knowingly. As David's eyes averted away and he left the room Nolan was certain that nothing had changed – David was still intent on his plan to kill Victoria.

SCENE

As Victoria made her way up the sandy path to the lighthouse her pulse began to quicken, and she realized that something in her was unsettled to have received David's phone call. Despite her initial relief at his reaching out to her, she had started to accept him as being on Emily's side, and when it came to her she knew all bets were off – neither of them was to be trusted. She feared walking into a situation that she was not prepared for and had even reached out to her hired assistant in case things took a turn for the worst but he hadn't responded and Margaux hadn't come home either after her abrupt exit earlier in the evening. Based on what she mentioned in passing before she was out the door it seemed her lovesick acquaintance from the institution, Louise, was brewing more trouble, and while Victoria felt for Margaux she was more eager to find out if she'd gotten any further finding out what Emily was up to. She was loathe to spend another evening miserably alone, so when David called asking her to meet him at their old rendezvous in the hopes of reconciling, she could not say no.

"You made it," she heard a voice call out, and she flinched, looking up and seeing David in the doorway of the lighthouse entrance. His presence soothed her, regardless of the way things had ended the last time she spoke to him.

"I didn't expect you'd ever want to see me again," she confessed, approaching him slowly. She found herself looking around as if someone was about to jump out of the darkness.

"Since I came back," David started. "I've had a hard time being completely honest…with anyone. Yourself included."

Victoria nodded, realizing David was being genuine, but kept silent.

"My daughter…." David looked intently at Victoria and decided to identify her by the name she knew her best. "Emily, has helped me to see the value in the truth. And because of that I realized that I can't hold you at fault any more than I hold myself."

David's clever choice of words was working, and Victoria found herself being lured in. Aware of her own transgressions she used his pause to return the favor. "I don't expect you to understand my hatred for Emily… I know what it is to love a child unconditionally. No matter what they've done. But you have to believe me when I tell you, that it is _Emily _that has been the source of grief for my family these past years – not your Amanda you left behind. She's changed, David."

Victoria was leading in strong, but David's determination was unshaken. He responded with a final test of faith. "So you would never have wished any harm upon Amanda… even when I was taken away, you never did anything against her?" He let the accusation sit out in the crisp air of the night and waited for Victoria to withhold the truth he already knew. She did not disappoint.

"No," she lied cautiously, her voice slightly shaken. She wanted to tell him the truth but could not concede to another defeat, not when he stood before her, possibly ready to take her back and on the cusp of seeing his daughter for who she really was. "I did care about her, David." Her reinforcement of the lie gave David the ammunition he needed to go through with his plan.

But he would never get the chance. As he took hold of Victoria's hand and enclosed her into a swift embrace which she returned feverishly, he suddenly felt her flinch and jerk forward under his grasp. He pulled away and watched her stagger backwards, an expression of shock and betrayal on her face. "What did you do—" she cried out before falling to the ground, unconscious. And before he could respond he was struck as well, a tranquilizer dart protruding from his upper shoulder, which he realized was the source of Victoria's collapse. The numbness immediately set in all over his body and he fought, struggled to stay awake, but it was no use.

As his senses dulled and vision blurred, the last sight he could make out was that of a man leaning over him – Malcolm Black. As his eyes shut and world turned to black he faintly could make out the fearsome words he uttered in his thick Scottish accent.

"So, Davey… your daughter's _alive, _is she_?_"

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 6

**Episode 12 "Clarity"**

**Chapter 6**

A faint vibration pulsated on the table next to where Emily slept in the grand room, waking her in the early hours of the morning. She looked over at the time and then to her phone. It was barely 7:00 am. She opened the message that was waiting for her, and to her surprise it was a text from Daniel. _U awake? Need to talk, _it read. She squinted, in part from the early morning sun streaming into her eyes, but moreso in intrigue. Her visit to Daniel the day before had certainly stirred up feelings she had expected to be suppressed by now, and the continued contact she seemed to have with him was not helping them go away. Despite that, a part of her still got a tightness in her stomach when she thought he could be in trouble, or as was the case yesterday, in pain. She wanted to call him, but considered his mobility might be limited and did not wish to further interfere if Margaux was there. She thought carefully about how to reply in what seemed like hours but was only a few short seconds. _What's wrong? _She tapped back, but her concentration was quickly interrupted by a vigorous knock at her bedroom door.

"Ems! Em, are you up?!" Nolan called through.

Her attention diverted, Emily set her phone down and jumped out of bed to answer. "Nolan, what is it?" she responded, immediately startled by his frazzled and frantic demeanor as he leaned on her doorframe, somewhat out of breath.

"Something's happened to your father!" he exhaled, out of breath.

Emily's heart sank as the words registered in her head, and out of habit she glanced down the hall, as if expecting him to emerge from the room where he had been staying. Before she knew it she was taking hold of Nolan. "What is it?! Nolan, tell me!"

SCENE

When David came to, the first thing that caught his attention was the smell of coal and smoke, and the sound of water splashing and seagulls in the distance. The memory immediately triggered into years of other familiar memories – imprisonment, seclusion, and enslavement. The world he knew better than the world he had just recently come to accept. His eyes snapped open and his instincts immediately kicked in to assess his surroundings. Much to his dismay, his arms and legs were shackled, rendering him unable to move inside of what seemed to be a large animal-sized cage, again tugging at the familiarity of being held captive. He was in a warehouse he didn't recognize, surrounded by large machinery and what he thought was a large opening that led to some kind of dock nearby. And to his immediate chagrin, Victoria sat before him, also chained into submission. She was not yet awake, however, which David found comforting. He needed a moment to think alone before dealing with her barrage of questions and reaction to where they were.

The events from just hours prior slowly came crashing back to mind. He had met Victoria at the lighthouse, and as expected, she had confirmed his doubts that her hatred for Amanda reached far beyond her appearance as Emily Thorne in the Hamptons. Despite her attempts to deny it, she had always harbored resentment for his daughter; at the end of the day envying his loyalty to her over his love for Victoria. It was clear that would never change, and as long as she was alive, she would never stop warring against her. David could not bear to see the results of his mistaken trust in her causing ruin to his daughter for one more second. Especially considering all the horrible things he had learned about Victoria shortly after his return to the Hamptons, including repeated brutal attacks on Amanda. Despite his conviction of it being the right choice, once again he had been interrupted, and all he could remember was Malcolm's face leering over him as he slipped out of consciousness. He wondered if there was a reason why he could not seem to rid the earth of the one person he wanted gone the most.

His moment of reflection was short-lived, as Victoria awoke a few minutes later. David braced himself for her inevitable reaction, and she did not disappoint.

"What is this place...what have you done?!" she hissed, looking around frantically.

David could not be bothered with her simplicity of accusation. "This isn't my doing," he replied honestly. "It's Malcolm."

Victoria challenged his answer with a look of suspicion. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because he was there – before they took us, I saw him. And because of you," David paused and looked around before lowering his voice. "He knows about Amanda."

"Oh so this is my fault?" Victoria retorted, aghast. "If it wasn't for your selfish child, Malcolm wouldn't have had a reason to come looking for you. So it's just as much on her hands as mine! I nearly lost my son because of her, and now this? I have hardly a reason to believe she didn't orchestrate this entire charade!"

David shook his head in disbelief at the audacity Victoria had to accuse his daughter of so much treachery when she herself had betrayed her identity to Malcolm's daughter. With his plan foiled, he no longer felt the need to put on a front, and could not resist the urge to incriminate her. "How dare you put this on Amanda, when it was you that led Kate to her in the first place?"

"I was trying to _save _you, David!" Victoria shrieked, forcing herself to believe it. "She could have given Malcolm the money he was looking for in tenfold before any of that ever happened!"

"You _made _it happen, Victoria!" David snapped through clenched teeth, and for the first time Victoria could see the hatred in his eyes. He wanted to continue but calmed himself instead, thinking back and the composed words he spoke next cut deeper than the rest. "I was such a foolish man to have fallen in love with you years ago. To think that you could ever be a mother to Amanda? That we could raise our own family together… If I could take back the moment we met I would - I never knew what a monster you would become."

Victoria's silence spoke volumes. David's words had stung her to the core and for once she was at a complete loss for words. Unlike her relationships with Conrad and Pascal, her impertinent wails and whines were no match for the power David had to expose her weaknesses. She was not on an even playing ground with David, despite what secrets she knew about him. She held more responsibility than he for unrequited damages and she knew it. As her heart sank, a single tear streamed down her face and she shook it away in irritation, her hands still bound behind her.

Malcolm's presence managed cut the tension. As he entered the rear area of the warehouse where David and Victoria were bound, they both looked over in apprehension.

"Quite the reunion," he prodded, enjoying the last few moments of the display he had just witnessed. He eyed the restraints on both of them. "Sorry about the chains, lovebirds. I'm sure you're just…_dying _to get your hands on each other." His Scottish brogue dripped with sarcasm.

"This is between you and me, Malcolm," David spoke up, turning his body to face him. "Let Victoria go." Victoria was surprised at David's appearance of consideration for her, but Malcolm quickly ignored it.

"Davey, how can you say that? When you've worked so hard to involve as many friends as you can?" Malcolm motioned to one of his thugs, who walked off and returned a few moments later with three others, dragging in two black body bags by the head and foot. They dropped them both at the foot of the cage and Malcolm approached slowly, looking over at Victoria.

"Perhaps you recognize a few of your friends, Mrs. Grayson?" Malcolm chided, and then unzipped both of the bags down to the neck.

Victoria gasped in response as she stared at the cold and grey bodies of both her hired personal investigator and Chief Alvarez. She squeezed her eyes shut, looking away and then back over at Malcolm. "You did this!"

Malcolm put his hands up in defense. "I can't take credit for both, my lady. Your friend here," he gestured to her unnamed assailant. "He was like this when we found him. That is after your paramour tried to hide him."

David clenched his jaw looking back at Malcolm and then glanced over to Victoria who was staring at him in disgust.

"I wouldn't think twice about it though, if I were you," Malcolm interrupted the moment. "Davey here's only getting started."

"What do you want from me?!" David demanded, growing impatient. "I can tell you where your money is."

"I know you will," Malcolm continued, unphased. He moved closer to David's side of the cage. "But if you're going to do more than that. After all, I lost my daughter – it's only fair you do the same. Eye for an eye, right?"

"Malcolm, you have to believe me," David assured. "I had nothing to do with your daughter's death. Neither did Amanda – it was an accident, do you understand? I didn't harm her."

Malcolm rolled his eyes, starting to turn away. "Yeah, that's what they all say. Blame it on your friendly law officials, right Davey?"

"He's telling the truth!" Victoria interjected. "It wasn't just a cover-up. The police officer that killed your daughter did it out of cold blood!"

David glared at Victoria as she spoke up, and immediately grew hot with anger, not knowing what she was doing. "Victoria, what are you doing?!"

Malcolm edged back over in Victoria's direction. "Well looky here, we've got a singin' bird in the cage."

"Please, if we help you find him, will you let us go?" she bargained.

Malcolm thought for a moment. "Well that really depends… you'll have to try me." He waited for her response.

"No! Victoria, don't do this!" David insisted, but she continued defiantly.

"The man you're looking for… his name is Jack Porter. And I can tell you exactly where he is."

"VicTORIA!" David gave way to pause, shocked at what she had just done, but it was too late. Malcolm stared intently at her and then at David, and with the snap of his fingers, the thugs removed the lifeless bodies on the floor beside him, and one of his other hired men approached.

Once he came close enough Malcolm whispered, "Let's change that last order I gave ya. Find a Mr. _Jack Porter _and bring him down here to watch his father-in-law beg for his life…" Malcolm looked over at David. "… along with the girl."

David knew Victoria's bargain was for nothing, Malcolm could never be so easily swayed. He immediately was on his feet, slamming his shackled wrists against the bars of the cage as Malcolm gave him a devilish smile and walked away. "Malcolm! MALCOLM!" he yelled with no response.

Victoria looked on in spite, biting her lip as she awaited the next round of revenge.

SCENE

"Nolan, how could you keep this from me?!" Emily exploded in anger and disbelief. She was dressed now, albeit quickly, and pacing back and forth in the computer room from the night before where Nolan was doing his best to get a trace on David's cellular phone. Following his abrupt awakening into her room this morning, he had just informed her that David didn't return the night before, after executing a plan to meet Victoria at the lighthouse. He had planned to stage her faked suicide there, and in anticipation, Nolan took an extra precaution of bugging his phone with a tracking device in case something went awry. When he awoke in the morning he played back the recording, overheard the scuffle and what he could barely make out as a Scottish accent in the background, and knew something had gone wrong. He was desperately trying to track the signal but could not find it and feared the worst.

"Ems, I wanted to tell you, I _told _David that he should tell you the truth, but he wouldn't listen! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, much?" Nolan replied, his frustration evident. Emily's pacing came to an abrupt stop and she leaned forward on the desk next to him, shaking her head.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me about his plans for Victoria. I thought he trusted me enough to tell me the truth," she started to lament.

Instantly sympathetic, Nolan paused to assure her. "You _can"_, he insisted. "He wasn't hiding it from you because he didn't trust you. He was trying to protect you. Apparently he'd been planning this since his return, he never cared about her. He wanted to keep her close so he could plan his attack." Nolan realized just how eerily it sounded like so many of Emily's own plans from the summers before. He turned to face her and took her hand in his own.

"Your father _loves _you… more than anyone else I know. He would do anything to keep you safe."

Emily nodded, knowing what he was saying was true. "I know. I just can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. I'm out of focus, Nolan." She looked back into his eyes and tears were glistening in her own. "I never thought I could have him back. I can't lose him again…" She stood up straight and leaned her head back, stretching to relieve the stress.

"Look," Nolan replied. "We're going to _find _him. Victoria's voice was clear on that sound bite; wherever they are maybe Malcolm needs both of them to get what he wants."

Emily rolled her eyes at the mention of Victoria's name. "Victoria's worth nothing to Malcolm and based on what you told me, even less to my father." She suddenly remembered the message she had received from Daniel that morning. She retrieved her phone to see if he had replied and there was a new message in her inbox. But instead of Daniel, it was Ben. _Haven't stopped thinking about what you told me the other night._ Emily was unconcerned with his interest but instead was focused on what he could do to help. Thinking on her feet, she replied for him to meet her.

"I can't stay here," she announced to Nolan. "I'm going to the lighthouse to see if they left anything behind."

"Wait, Ems what are you going to do? What if I get a trace—"

"Just call me if you get something, I'm meeting Ben there, maybe there's something he can do to help," Emily called out behind her, already halfway out the door.

Nolan sighed and returned to trying to find the signal, hoping all hope was not lost.

SCENE

When Ben arrived at the lighthouse where Emily had asked him to meet her, he knew going in that he had already crossed the line between his obligations to the force and a personal vendetta. Not only had her confession just the day before put him in a tight position, knowing her ties to David Clarke, the Graysons, and the array of crimes that surrounded their convoluted Hamptons circle, but now the inclusion of a high stakes arms dealer was thrown into the pot. He could lose his badge for not reporting any of the above, never mind showing up here and aiding her in whatever she plotted to do next, without police backup, of course. But strangely enough, he realized he didn't care. He knew it when he left her the previous day, and even when he reached out to her that morning. He had hoped only to see her again. And while this wasn't exactly what he envisioned when he got her call, he had already come to realize why Jack was so protectively loyal to her and why he had eloquently described things as being "complicated". That word was an understatement for Emily Thorne, and yet he was inexplicably drawn to her, no doubt enraptured just as Jack was by her mystery, her determination, and only recently, her fearless trust in him. It was invigorating.

"So this is where they met," Ben confirmed, walking over to the edge of the precipice where the lighthouse towered above them. Emily was surveying the area, desperately hoping that their disappearance at night had left behind some clue that would be visible in the morning sun.

"Nolan said he asked her to come here," Emily confirmed, careful not to divulge why. Even though Ben knew her own identity she saw no reason to paint her father in any negative light. Certainly not considering that he most likely had not succeeded in his attempt on Victoria's life.

"Interesting choice of a place to reconcile," Ben observed, and Emily smirked at his intuition kicking in. Much like the other men in her life he had keen instincts and could sense when he was not being told the full story. But she was able to answer in truth.

"This was one of their old rendezvous, years ago," she replied. "If my father wanted to reconcile with Victoria, this would have held sentimental value."

"How do you feel about that?" Ben pried; his desire to know more about her growing by the second. He stood only a foot away from her, watching her intently.

Emily glanced over at him and then away. "That's my father's business. All I care about is his safety. If Malcolm has him, it's because he wants something. If he wanted him dead he would have killed him on the spot." She continued to survey the area, her eye catching the phone lines by the pier.

"Possible," Ben agreed. "The only bait he could want though is standing right here." Emily met his eyes at this and realized he was talking about her. "Do you think he knows about you?" Ben's question was one she had considered on her way over.

"If Victoria has anything to do with it, he does now," she conceded.

Ben was taken by how quickly Emily concluded the worst about Victoria. The dispatcher from his squad car alerted and he walked back towards it to investigate.

Emily continued to look upwards at the phone lines. "Where do we get the footage on the power box?" she asked, motioning to a camera she noticed. "It might give us some direction on where they went."

"The city will have that," Ben responded, wedging himself between his open car door and the dispatch to listen to the latest update. Something he heard troubled him.

"What is it?" Emily asked, noticing.

"Chief's been missing since last night," Ben replied, a look of concern falling over his face. "No sign of him at his residence or at the station."

The news was not surprising to Emily but she sympathized. "I'm sorry to hear that – I know you're fond of him… But with Malcolm in town…" she feared alluding to the worst.

"You think it's related?"

Emily's expression hinted at her obvious agreement. "He's notorious for eliminating loose ends, Ben. I'm sorry," she offered.

Ben nodded, realizing the earlier suspicion she planted in him was not all part of her front, but had real substance behind it. Yet the confirmation only intensified his need to get to the bottom of everything. "So where do we go from here?"

Before Emily could respond her phone went off. "Nolan," she answered, recognizing. "What do you have?"

"So David's phone was most likely destroyed onsite," he responded on the other side of the line. "But it looks like the chip that was in it is still somewhere around you, I just got a ping from it a few feet from where you're standing."

Emily looked around her feet and sure enough, there were shattered pieces of plastic and metal sprinkled in between the rocks. "That doesn't help us, all that tells us is that he was here, we already knew that. We need to know where he _is_ _now_."

"Hold your horses, Em – think how does anyone destroy a phone – they smash it on the ground, crush it with their heel right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So I'm getting a faint ping showing up for the same signal 30 miles north of there from an abandoned coal factory – whichever one of Malcolm's thugs that thought he was stomping out the last trace of David's cel on the pier took a little piece of it with him."

Emily nodded, realizing it was a huge breakthrough. "Good job Nolan, text me the address we're on our way now."

"Sending your way…"

Emily hung up the phone and walked around the side of Ben's squad car. "I guess we're carpooling then?" he said a bit ironically before getting in himself.

Once inside, Emily's phone notification sounded twice. The first was the address from the Nolan, but the second was another text from Daniel. She realized she had two missed calls from him an hour before, sometime around when she left to come to the lighthouse. She paused to read the text. _Called twice. You ok? _She wanted to respond and felt Ben's eyes looking over at her.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Emily hesitated and then closed out Daniel's message and scrolled down to the address from Nolan. "Fine," she replied. She leaned forward to input the address into Ben's GPS.

"Surprised you know how to work that so easily," Ben commented. "Police brand is a little harder to navigate. Goes by coordinate."

Emily shrugged it off. "It's not my first time in here, remember?"

Ben stifled a small smile and shook his head. "I know this isn't the time to say this… I mean with your father being in danger and… with everything," he ventured awkwardly. "But it's really a… it's a relief to know the real you." He glanced over at her. "You know?"

Emily's nerves allowed her just a small purse of her lips in acknowledgment. "Yea," she replied anxiously. "Me too." The reply was enough for Ben, who focused again on the road.

Every second that they drove felt like an eternity that went by, with her still not knowing if her father was safe. A part of her wanted to respond honestly to him, but she felt a sense of betrayal in even thinking about herself at a time like this. Even more so, it made her desperately aware Ben knew more at the moment than Daniel. And even if her own father wanted Victoria dead, she was after all, still Daniel's mother. Despite their strained relationship, she knew he would be concerned at her disappearance, even if he didn't notice right away. She needed to contact him but could not imagine saying what she wanted to with Ben beside her. Thinking better of it, she took her phone out again and texted Nolan. _Need you to do something for me…_

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Author's Note (Chapter 6)

**Author's Note (Chapter 6)**

**Greetings, Revenge fans and Demily Shippers! We're approaching the last chapter of this episode – and much like the mid-season cliffhanger in the real show, this one is going to be pretty big. The synopsis for the episode is approaching its fulfillment – more death is coming to the Hamptons! Warning you in advance – it may surprise some of you! But hopefully you enjoy this pre-read before the final installment and please comment on what you like and what you expect is coming next! It's been hard to carve out time to write but I'm trying to take advantage of the show's hiatus to catch up to the parallel storyline before it comes back – and even introduce some twists of my own in the next episode. Fear not – our beloved couple is still in the works to have their happy ending, although the road to happiness is not necessarily the easiest… but it's coming! Please leave your feedback and who you think is the next to go in the "Alternate Universe" of Revenge! Thanks as always for all the support! Happy reading! **

**~~MothToANewFlame86**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Conclusion)**

Nolan tried his best to contain his anxiousness as Louise stood before him in the foyer in the old Manor. While he balanced trying to track down the location of Malcolm's thugs while at the same time monitor the phone lines for an update from Emily, he had been shocked when he noticed Louise's stately form poised outside of Emily's front door on the monitor, and even more surprised when he invited her in and realized she was there to see him. Keenly aware of Victoria's influence on her, he waited for her to immediately attempt to con information out of him but something had changed in the Southern belle. It was immediately evident that she was not there for intel, but for mercy.

"The truth is," she confessed. "I knew to come here because I knew you were close to Emily. And the reason why I knew that is… Victoria told me so." She put her head down slightly. "She's been trying to get me to spy on her ever since the night of the shooting."

Nolan nodded in understanding, a part of him just endeared towards her openness and honesty. Still uncertain however he prodded, "And why should we trust you now?"

"Nolan, I never wanted to deceive you. And I have nothing against Emily, I just –" she looked around, clutching at her purse, searching for the words. "I just needed Victoria to care about me again. I wanted to make her happy. But once I realized she was just using me to advance her own agenda I knew that… she was nothing different than my own dreadful mother."

Nolan perked up in curiosity but chose not to pursue it. "I'm sure we'll save that tea for another garden party… Well I'm glad you came to your senses. If there's anything a visit to the Hamptons should teach you, it's… _never _to trust the Graysons."

Louise looked up knowingly. "It's not all of them – just Victoria. I called myself being coy when I showed up looking for her at Margaux LeMarchal's. Well the jokes on me I guess – I'm put out like a fool while Margaux informs me she's carrying Victoria's grandchild. It's just as well that I lost Daniel anyway… he obviously cares about her."

Nolan shifted his attention in slight disagreement and then suddenly realized the chore he'd been given to do from Emily regarding Daniel that he still hadn't done yet.

"Uh, Louise, there's something I have to do," he thought for a moment, realizing he did not want her to overhear, especially in light of her own involvement in the Grayson triangle. "Just make yourself comfortable ok?" Nolan turned to exit the room and Louise reached out to him tenderly.

"Wait, Nolan – do you forgive me?" she pleaded. "I'm ever so sorry."

"Of course," Nolan responded, his sincerity somewhat rushed by his distracted mind. "What are friends for?" He gave her a reassuring smile before darting out of the front door, hoping to make his phone call out of sight.

Relieved, Louise breathed a gentle sigh and took a casual stroll around the mended foyer of Chez Thorne, allowing her naturally inquisitive instincts to grant herself a tour of the mansion.

As Nolan stepped away to dial Daniel, he stopped in his tracks, looking up at a car pulling into the driveway. He ended the call as the driver opened the door and Daniel emerged. Somewhat short for words, Nolan greeted him casually. "Danny? I –uh, was literally _just _about to call you…"

Daniel managed his way up the walk, able to walk albeit gingerly on his own. "Is Emily here?" he asked, his only concern immediately evident.

"That's… why I was going to call," Nolan danced around the topic and tried to offer him a hand. "Shouldn't you be recovering?"

"Nolan, I need to talk to her. She hasn't responded to me all day. What's going on?" Daniel felt a faint feeling of déjà vu from the days he and Emily were together. He recalled with discomfort what it was like to always feel in the dark with her, even now with all her secrets open and exposed. He wondered if he would ever stop having to find out where she was from other people.

His concerns changed with Nolan's next few words. "Look, I know you're worried about her. But the truth is, it's not just her you should be worried about." He looked around and took a breath. "Last night, her father and your mother were kidnapped…by Malcolm Black."

"What?!" Daniel's reaction was crisp with fear.

"We were able to track them down this morning," Nolan assured him. "But Emily went after them."

"Nolan, that's insane, you just let her go after that psycho arms dealer by herself?"

"She's not alone, Ben went with her, and even if she _had _decided to go alone, you and I both know that when Emily puts her mind to something, there's nothing you can do to stop her." Nolan had a point and Daniel knew it. For a moment, their protective nature over Emily was a bond of sorts and Nolan suddenly realized just how much he underestimated Daniel when it came to his dear friend. Sympathizing with him, he suddenly felt himself doing something quite out of character.

"Listen, I have a bit of a situation right now I need to handle," he looked back towards the house and Daniel realized Nolan was not alone. "But I can let her know you're here and keep you informed when her and your mother are safe."

"No, I'm not waiting for that," Daniel insisted. "You're gonna take me to where they are."

Not favoring orders, Nolan scoffed at him. "Danny, I want to help but even if I wanted to I couldn't get there before them, and you're in no condition to travel—"

"I'm fine," Daniel persisted. "And I if anyone has ways of getting places, it's you. Nolan, you have to do this for me. I can't just stand here and let something happen to them – any of them," he added.

Nolan studied his face and again he felt himself empathizing with Emily's once foe. He realized he also, more than anything wanted to be there this time. He was beginning to get a feeling that something bad might happen and he couldn't fathom not being close by for Emily's sake. Just then, a notification came through on the phone he had in hand. He checked it anxiously, with Daniel's eyes on him the entire time and was shocked at what came up.

"Oh my God," he said and Daniel was right on him in angst, stepping in closer.

"What is it?"

"It's… its Jack," Nolan exhaled, a wave of terror over him. "The device I was able to track… the signal just went off at his house."

While Daniel had no immediate inclination towards Jack Porter, he knew it only added to the urgency of the situation. "This is what I mean, Nolan we have to do something. They can't handle this without us."

Suddenly aware that Daniel was right and there was no time to spare, Nolan glanced back towards the house and realized Louise would be fine without him. Against his better judgment, he conceded to Daniel. "Alright come on… I have a way we can get ahead of them."

SCENE

Victoria stared across the cell into David's dark hooded eyes, as he fixed them intently towards the inner workings of the warehouse, focused on something in the distance. Her heart was beating heavily and her breath caught in her throat as she began to speak.

"David," she began, and immediately regretted it, seeing the look of disgust that came over his face. The façade was truly gone at this point and it was clear how much he despised her. But a part of her was a glutton for punishment, and she would not allow herself to die without him at least knowing the truth from her lips.

"David," she started again, but this time he interrupted her.

"What could you possibly have to say, Victoria?" he asked, but it was not a question. "Is there no one else left for you to double cross?"

"David, if you'll only let me explain—"

"You know Jack is like a son to me," he said softly, and Victoria again was silenced, seeing the emotion pour out of her once love. "He's never lifted a hand against you. How could you do that to him? How sick are you—"

"David!" Victoria exclaimed, unable to take his insults any further. "I didn't betray Jack. I just needed to buy us more time. I won't let anything happen to him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Whatever it takes to save you is what I'll do," Victoria replied, her voice cracking. David finally raised his head to meet her gaze. "I swear it. Even if it means taking the blame… I know we can never have what we planned to years ago. I destroyed that when I betrayed you. I know that now. But all I want is to have your forgiveness. If nothing else, if this is the last thing I ever do, I just want you to know I'm sorry… for everything. Please, David."

David listened and sat quiet for a long pause before he finally responded, breathing deeply as he spoke. "Every day I spent in that prison, I imagined what it would be like once I finally got out. Once I saw your face – and you saw mine. How it would feel for you to see just how deeply you betrayed me…"

Victoria looked downward in shame.

"Even when I thought my life was over, only to find out I was just another man's prisoner, this one even worse than the first… I envisioned that moment. That final moment when you would have to deal with everything you'd done. The final chapter. How the story would end… But now I realize. This was never a story of forgiveness. Not for me, and not for you_._" Victoria stared intently at him, realizing that David was rejecting her apology. Not even just for that moment, but infinitely.

He confirmed her thoughts by finishing. "Now that you've brought my daughter into this…and now Jack…It doesn't matter what you're prepared to do. I could never forgive you, Victoria."

Victoria swallowed the realization and it became clear to her not only that David was being completely honest, but that he was truly the source of the nemesis she had come to hate in his daughter. It was his determination, his drive, and his suffering that pushed Emily all along to seek vengeance for the wrongs done to him, and to target her family mercilessly without caring who she hurt. But for the first time she understood the source of all the pain – she had hurt David beyond repair. With her single act of betrayal she had condemned both him and his daughter to an obsessive life of one thing only – revenge.

SCENE

When Emily and Ben arrived at the docks where Nolan's lead took them, they had little time to devise a plan of entry. They parked at a distance and carefully took their time, cautiously combing over the surrounding property as they made their way to what appeared to be a back entrance. Ben was barely able to whisper to Emily to cover their rear before she was out in front of him, deftly slipping past guards posted at the outside and making her way to the south entrance of the warehouse. He followed a few steps behind, momentarily thrown off by her ninja-like movements, adding only further intrigue to the person emerging from the shell he'd met only months before.

"Looks like Malcolm's security is a little light, there's only three other guards posted," Emily observed, squinting narrowly through an opening in a concealed array of boxes that they found to hide behind. "This should be easy." After not hearing a response she turned around reflexively to make sure Ben was still there.

"Don't mind me," he replied, pausing to look around behind them. He looked back at Emily, giving her a somewhat uneasy once-over "It's just taking me a little time to get used to the real you."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret telling you the truth, Ben. I thought you could handle it, I guess I was mistaken."

"I guess you were," Ben confirmed, and again grabbed Emily's attention. He recanted, realizing he needed to elaborate. "Look this is all happening a bit fast for me, alright? It's not that I don't trust you it's just…"

Emily stared at him and arched an eyebrow as if to say, _But?_

Ben stammered for the words. "I guess I didn't expect to run an op with you until the third date," he exhaled with a smile, and Emily smirked in return.

"This _is _the third date," she retorted coyly, turning back to keep watch and Ben saw the flicker in her eyes that had drawn him to her from the first day he saw her.

"No way," Ben responded, prepared for her quip. "Because if this was truly the third date… I would have kissed you by now." Emily whipped back around at this and just then they heard Malcolm's thugs approaching.

With catlike reflexes, Emily shoved Ben to the ground behind a set of boxes for cover, landing right in his arms and closing in the proximity between them. They both hunched down for a moment as they heard two large thuds and then the sound of a muffled voice, followed by heavy and scattered footsteps. When the noises stopped they both gradually lifted their heads – Ben's back was to the walkway where they had just passed through, while Emily could see that there were two large black bags that must have accounted for the heavy thuds they heard.

Suddenly aware of how close they were to each other, Emily turned her attention momentarily to Ben, who attempted to seize the opportunity. "Maybe I still can," he breathed, referring to their last exchange, and without hesitation he closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers.

But as quickly as he leaned in he was stopped, as Emily pulled away, suddenly rigid. "Ben!" she said quietly and he opened his eyes to see that hers were focused intently on something behind him.

"What is it—" he began to inquire and then realized. Emily lifted herself from where they were hidden and rushed over to where she was looking, all the while watching around herself. She could make out what they were now – body bags. Gingerly, she took hold of the zipper of the one on top and pulled it back to reveal Chief Alvarez's cold, grey body.

"Oh my God," Ben exhaled in shock, joining her at his side. He was immediately distraught, and Emily's heart sank for him in sympathy. She could not have predicted any different but she knew it had to be insanely painful for Ben to find out this way. She placed a hand over the opening and motioned to move Ben away.

"Ben I'm so sorry," she comforted him. "But this is Malcolm's doing… we have to get to him now…"

Ben tried his hardest to shake away the emotion and refocus, calling to mind his training as an officer. He took a deep breath, searching for a tough edge within himself. "You're right. Stick to the plan. I'll follow you in and as soon as I get a clear shot… I'm taking it."

A look of concern came over Emily's face but she knew better than to try to talk down a vengeful soul. She nodded in agreement as Ben made his way around first and she prepared to come face to face with the last foe her father would ever have.

SCENE

David could sense the impending danger as he shifted in the chair he was tied to across from Victoria. Malcolm had reappeared only to pull them out of the cage and tie them up yards away from a furnace that heated the entire room. He knew that this was it, Malcolm's final act against him. He only prayed that the hooded person he saw him pulling into the room was not Jack Porter, but as Malcolm neared he knew it was. He winced as he watched Malcolm throw him to the floor before him and yank off the covering he had over his head. Jack laid before him, gagged and tied but shook his head vehemently, as if to insist that David not do anything to save him.

Malcolm began his big show with an elaborate welcome, and leaned over to remove the gag from Jack's mouth. "Welcome, Mr. Porter! To the Clarke _family _reunion!" He lifted Jack to his feet only to knock him down again with a punch squarely to his jaw. As Jack hit the floor in pain David cried out for Malcolm to stop.

"Stop this, Malcolm!" David insisted.

"Davey, we're just gettin' started," Malcolm replied with a devilish smile. "I know Mr. Porter here isn't an official Clarke, but he's still family…" He looked over at David, who would have ripped the smile off his face if not for his restraints. "But don't worry," he chided. "My men are on their way to get your precious Amanda as we speak. Or should I say… _Emily_?"

At the mention of this, Jack writhed on the floor in protest. "Emily had nothing to do with it – I'm the one who shot Kate!" He coughed, blood spattering onto the ground from his pierced lip. "Leave Emily alone!"

Malcolm reached over to Jack with one arm and began to drag him towards the furnace. "I'm sorry ladd-y." he cooed viciously. "I'm saving her for last!"

"LET HIM GO!" Emily's voice was heard from clear across the room.

As they all whipped around, Malcolm included, Emily took a few cautious steps forward, slowly raising her hands palms up. "I'm Amanda Clarke – you want me, not him. Let him go!"

The array of faces that stared back at her were all awash with emotion. David and Jack both had drawn silent breaths of despair, fearful of what Malcolm would do next. Victoria appeared shocked momentarily, but her expression melted to one of familiarity.

Malcolm stopped in his tracks but kept his hand secured on Jack's collar, not noticing that Jack had begun to wriggle free of his arm restraint by leaning his wrists towards the furnace that was burning behind them. Malcolm turned to look over at David. "So this is your Amanda, hah David?" He looked up again at Emily is slight disbelief. "How can I be _sure_?"

"That's her," Victoria piped in, speaking for the first time. She ignored a cold glare from David, with a rigidness of her own that could only come from years of churned hatred for the girl. Malcolm glanced over at Victoria when she spoke up, realizing she was telling the truth.

Emily glowered at Victoria but responded to Malcolm's taunt. "It's true. I'm known to others as Emily Thorne… but my father is David Clarke. Now let Jack go, and take me in his place." She edged even closer, and ever so carefully glanced over to the far corner of the room where Ben was making his way around the perimeter, hidden out of sight.

Still unhinged, Malcolm replied in disgust, "You Clarkes… think you can get away with anything, don't ya? Stealing a fortune…killing my daughter," Malcolm spit the word 'daughter' with fury. He thought for a moment and then drew his gun suddenly, aiming it at David.

Emily called out, "Don't!" and raised her hands up higher in the air.

"It's time your father see justice for his crimes, Amanda… or Emily or whatever you're calling yourself!"

Ben edged nearer to the opening behind the crates and drew his weapon, waiting for a clear shot of Malcolm. He kept an eye sternly on Emily, not realizing how close she was going to get to the thick of everything.

Malcolm continued to leer his gun in front of David's face, still taunting Emily. "I bet your father hasn't told ya how he killed his own comrade while he was workin' for me… Did ya now, Davey?" he looked over at David who pleaded with Malcolm to stop. Momentarily out of visibility, Jack was nearly free.

"He's taken down quite a few…including _Conrad Grayson," _Malcolm emphasized, nodding in Victoria's direction. "Not to forget that nobody he tried to dump in the river!" At this mention, Malcolm gestured towards the back of the warehouse when Ben and Emily had found Chief Alvarez.

His eyes and ears still set on Malcolm, Ben paused for a moment and realized what Malcolm was referring to and it hit him that he was implying that David was responsible for the police chief's death. His shock was enough to slow his reaction time when one of Malcolm's thugs crept him from behind.

"Hey!" the thug yelled out, blowing Ben's cover. Emily looked over in fear and cried out, 'Ben!" But before she could react, Malcolm spun and fired two shots in Ben's direction. Ben was barely able to get off one shot before the thug attacked him and his attention was lost to his defense.

In the commotion, both Emily and Jack dove towards Malcolm, who still had his gun drawn. Knocked slightly off balance he fired again two more times in David's direction, and with the second shot David was hit in the leg and yelped out in pain. Emily was immediately by David's side while Jack wrestled Malcolm to the ground, fighting for the gun he held in hand. Jack used all his strength to push Malcolm up against the furnace and as he felt himself losing grip over the gun, Malcolm leaned back and then thrust his head at Jack, butting him square in the head. Jack felt himself blacking out momentarily and losing balance, but mustered enough strength to keep his grip on the gun, steering it away from the direction of David & Emily and forcing Malcolm to fire another shot into the air before knocking the gun from his hand to the ground. Malcolm bested Jack's weakened grip and returned a punch to his throat which sent him falling backwards to the ground.

Noticing, Emily jumped up to defend her father as Malcolm scurried to retrieve the gun.

"Say goodbye, Amanda," Malcolm spat out as she charged him, throwing him up against the wall of the furnace, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Amanda!" David cried out, watching in despair.

Malcolm tried unsuccessfully to free of her grip and instead used the gun to whip Emily across the face, sending her back a few steps. But she quickly found her footing and as Malcolm leaned in to strike her years of training manifested as she brought her right elbow straight up to his temple and delivered several blows and kicks sending Malcolm backwards until he staggered backwards falling up against the door to the furnace. But Emily wasn't finished, she took a final step forward and whispered, "Say hello, Malcolm – to Kate!" and with that she kicked him square in the groin, sending him backwards into the open furnace to a fiery death. The flaming roar of the fire choked out his bloodcurdling scream.

David let out a breath, thankful and impressed at the willpower of his firstborn. Emily met his gaze in relief momentarily and Victoria looked on as father and daughter were once again reunited. She remained still, but felt herself relax as well.

Emily turned to kneel down beside Jack, inspecting the gash on his head and leaning forward to make sure he was still breathing. "Jack, Jack," she whispered, trying to wake him. His eyes finally fluttered open and fixated onto her and Emily allowed herself a smile. A surge of adrenaline pumping through him, Jack rose to sit up and looked around, immediately desperate to secure the situation. He caught sight of the gun that had fallen to the ground while Emily and Malcolm struggled and secured it his waistband behind his back as Emily helped him to his feet.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, and with Jack steadied, Emily returned to David's side to inspect his wound again, although he insisted he was fine.

Jack moved to untie Victoria, albeit with a look of sincere disgust, as she pleaded forgiveness with her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered as Jack set her free, flinging her ties aside with disdain and walking past her, unacknowledged.

"Where's Ben?" he asked, and Emily was on her feet too, looking around for him, glancing towards the corner of the warehouse where Ben had been poised to take he shot at Malcolm. Jack followed her gaze and walked back there to inspect but only saw one of Malcolm's thugs left behind, face down on the ground. He looked back over towards everyone else and suddenly froze.

"Ben…" he whispered. Ben was now on the other side of the perimeter where Emily, David and Victoria were, and stood over where Emily was tending to her father's wound, with his gun drawn. Emily looked up and also froze as she saw the barrel pointed squarely at both of them. "Ben, what are you doing?" she asked

Jack slowly walked towards Ben in apprehension. To the right of him was Victoria, who had remained seated despite being untied. He took another step and crossed in front of her. "Ben, what's going on?"

"We're making an arrest, that's what's going on," he replied to Jack, unflinching. The faint sound of a helicopter was heard in the background, followed by a barrage of sirens. Backup was on their way and yet Ben's arms were unshaking, clutching his weapon in hand with his eyes direct on David. "David Clarke – he killed Conrad Grayson, and he killed Chief Alvarez… he deserves to go to prison."

David surrendered his hands slightly in the air and spoke up. "I didn't kill Chief Alvarez, son" he insisted, "Malcolm did."

"Ben, put the gun down," Emily added, looking over at Ben in suspended belief, desperate to reassure him. "You don't have to do this. I know how much you looked up to the chief, but I'm telling you my father is innocent—"

"Your father's a murderer, Emily," Ben interjected, beads of sweat forming on his head, and Emily retracted slightly. "And we're making an arrest. I don't want to have to involve you in this, please just step away from him and no one gets hurt." Emily held her place in defiance, a surge of anger growing in her. Her eyes moved from Ben to Jack, who was taking another step towards them, and now stood directly in front of Victoria. Ben noticed and commanded Jack, "You hear that, officer? This is a standard arrest, contain the suspect and read him his rights!"

Jack tried tenderly to argue Ben down. "Ben, you don't understand what he's been through, just let him go—"

"Porter!" Ben's hands were now shaking as he turned the gun towards Jack, who froze and raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, Ben, it's _me_," he pleaded with him.

Ben returned his aim back to David's direction and again ordered Emily to move out of the way.

"I'm not going anywhere," she hissed through clenched teeth. "And neither is he, you're just going to have to shoot me!"

"NO!" David interrupted her. "It's fine, he's right—" he began to beg off, unwilling to let any further damage be done on his behalf.

"EMILY!" a loud voice rang out from the back of the room, and the pause was all that was needed. Victoria, who had remained quietly watchful during this entire ordeal, with her hands freed now seized the opportunity to pull the gun loose from Jack's waistband. Before Jack could react she aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger, firing the three remaining shots squarely into Ben's chest until the trigger released, its bullets emptied.

They all flinched in shock as Ben clutched his chest, gasping as he collapsed to the ground and then looked to the back of the room, where they could see the voice belonged to Daniel. He froze where he was, unable to conceive what he had just witnessed, and moments later Nolan rushed in behind him, stopping short in his tracks at the scene that had just transpired.

Emily's gaze was locked onto Ben as he took a final breath and felt himself expiring, a pool of blood beginning to form underneath him. She watched as Jack kneeled next to him, shaking him firmly, until his gaze finally froze, his eyes open wide upwards. The next few moments became a blur as she felt herself torn between everyone, overwhelmed at all that had just happened and it was at that moment that the police came rushing in, flooding the building with uniforms. As Victoria still stood with gun in hand, they surrounded her, yelling for her to drop the weapon, to which Victoria complied with taciturn complacence, wearing a haunting look of remorse on her face. She lingered her gaze for a moment on David and whispered only, "For your forgiveness."

Emily and David watched as the police suppressed her arms behind her and took her away, and then officers convalesced around them all, uncertain of who was at fault, and began pulling them away into custody.

"Wait," Emily was barely able to call out as her cries were lost in a sea of chaos. She looked around in a panic, first to her father who was being restrained, then to Jack who was kneeled down next to Ben, yelling that he was a cop, and lastly over to Nolan and Daniel, unfortunate late stragglers to the scene. As they pulled her away, she kept a watchful eye over her father and found herself being forced into a squad car only feet across from the one Daniel was in. As the officer pushed her head down into the backseat, the last image she saw was Daniel's face in the window, a mix of confusion and sorrow hanging in his eyes. He caught sight of her briefly before the door slammed beside her and within moments her car pulled away, leaving Emily alone in her thoughts, her world once again turned upside down.

END OF EPISODE


	11. Author's Note (Chapter 7)

**Author's Note - Episode 12 "Clarity" (Final Chapter)**

First of all, I have to thank all the loyal followers on FanFiction for continuing to show an interest in my story – your support is much appreciated! I wanted to take a moment to share some background on the direction I went with this episode, the major death(s), and why I chose to revamp things a bit.

The purpose of this episode, like its title, was to really clear up some things for most of the main characters and level out the playing field. David needed to see the truth about Victoria and she needed to see how he really felt about her. I thought on the show that this was often glossed over, as we could not really tell what David's intentions were, and it seemed like Victoria believed he really wanted to be with her, when suddenly we found out he had planned to kill her along! So I needed a moment of clarity for both of them to really see each other, and having them kidnapped by Malcolm provided the perfect opportunity for that.

The final scene was definitely a whirlwind of events, and challenging to write! But my goal was to keep true to the essence of the characters, while still keeping our villain realistic. This is why, unfortunately, Jack takes a pretty good beating from Malcolm, before Emily gains the upper hand. I also thought Emily deserved to own the heroic defeat of Malcolm, him being the first person she's actually had to "kill", albeit in defense of her father. This subject will come up again in future chapters…

Keeping in step with the realistic tone, it also made sense that as Ben is just beginning to get close to Emily, her intrigue also scares him. I thought the show did a good job of setting up his character's suspicion around David Clarke, so the misconception of him being Chief Alvarez' murder, and then the truth that he _did_ murder Conrad would be enough to put Ben over the edge. His moment of clarity happens right before he hesitates to take the shot at Malcolm. His character has always been a little self-righteous and I could see him priding himself in making David's arrest, thinking he's avenging the death of his mentor.

And finally, Victoria, who has been a very quiet observer this whole time, sees this as an opportunity to offer her own version of an olive branch to David by killing his would-be prosecutor, and preserving the truth from going beyond everyone there. She sees it as a sacrificial way to earn his forgiveness and momentarily does not fear the consequences. However, as we all know Victoria's changes of heart are short-lived, so we can expect this won't last for long… and with Daniel & Nolan added as key witnesses, the inevitable trial should prove to be interesting!

That being said – there is another episode in store! While Chapter 7 was the last installment in "Clarity" please stay tuned for a new story - Episode 13 "Reckoning". This episode will continue to dig into Daniel & Emily's relationship. I can preview that there will be some significant developments between them, as they both deal with the aftermath of the previous episode. Also expect some new relationships to develop, and another character who will be out for REVENGE Happy reading! Please comment with your thoughts and if there's anything else you'd like to see! Thanks!


	12. Author's Note (Title Update)

**Author's Note – **Quick update!

In my research of Revenge episodes I realized that the title "Reckoning" is actually already taken! To keep in step with the show and to keep my installments unique, the upcoming episode's title has been changed slightly to "Rekindling". And believe me there is going to be a lot of rekindling going on! (Old flames and NEW!) I am working on having a new chapter up soon! Stay tuned for Episode 13!


End file.
